Jade (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Revenant= |-|Human= Summary Jade is the childhood friend of princess Kitana and the general of the Edenian residence. In both timelines, she would serve Shao Kahn and help Kitana after being wrongly accused. Her devotion for the princess led her to betray the emperor and help queen Sindel in the original timeline, while joining the Earthrealm warriors in the current one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 7-B Name: Jade Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Roughly around 10,000 years old Classification: Edenian, Wife of Kotal, General of the Edenian Army | Undead, Servant of Kronika Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Knows four martial art styles and can freely switch between them), Versatile Weapon Mastery (Skilled in bōjutsu and tessenjutsu and also wields daggers as well as glaives), Longevity (Edenians have extremely long lifespans which allows them to live for thousands of years), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate green energy, a mysterious magical power for various purposes), Afterimage Creation (Can create energy afterimages), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her speed with energy, scaling to other users), Damage Boost (Can infuse her strikes with energy for increased damage), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of green sparks), Intangibility (Selective, has to be activated), Aura (Can coat herself in green energy), Attack Reflection (Her staff can redirect projectiles), Energy Projection (Can fire a trail of green energy), Magic (Uses green energy, a magical power), Stealth Mastery (Stealthily infiltrated the Tarkatan village) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant), Necromancy (Controlled the corpses of Shaolin monks), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Fought Smoke and helped Sindel into freeing Kitana. Comparable to Kitana) | City level (Fought and defeated Fire God Liu Kang) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K (Restrained Fire God Liu alongside Kitana) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | City Class Durability: At least City Block level+ | City level Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with a bo staff. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Telescopic bo staff, razor-rang and steel fans Intelligence: Above Average (Competent tactician considering she's the general of the Edenian army) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Razor-Rang:' Jade throws a razorang at her opponent. *'Blazing Nitro Kick:' Jade illuminates herself with a green force and kicks her opponent. **'Eclipse Kick:' This makes the kick go full screen and increases damage. *'Shadow Flash:' Jade glows with a flickering purple aura and gains the ability to phase through projectiles. *'Vanishing Winds:' Jade gains the ability to slam her Bo staff on the ground and create a burst of Edenian magic. Amplifying it allows Jade to teleport behind the opponent and perform an attack. *'Staff Overhead:' Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. **'Staff Smash:' Jade jumps and smashes the opponent quicker than Staff Overhead. *'Staff Grab:' Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams them behind her. **'Staff Slam:' Jade slams the opponent an additional two times. *'Temptation:' Jade does a come hither motion and when she is attacked while doing this, she parries the opponent and whacks them with her staff before teleporting behind them and kicking them down and twisting their neck. *'Deadly Butterfly:' Jade smashes the opponent multiple times with her staff by rapidly whirling it. *'(Air) Razor-Rang: '''While in the air, Jade gains the ability to throw a Glaive downward at her opponent. Amplifying it causes Jade to throw an additional glaive. *'Upward Razor-Rang: Jade gains the ability to throw a Glaive upwards. Amplifying it will allow Jade to throw an additional glaive. *'Delia's Dance: '''Jade gains the ability to perform a series of low bo attacks that cause the opponent to stumble. Amplifying Delia's Dance will knock the opponent down. *'Divine Forces: 'Jade gains the ability to reflect projectiles back at her opponent. *'Pole Vault: 'Jade gains the ability to run towards her opponent and perform a flip kick. Amplifying it allows Jade to leap onto the opponent's shoulders and stab them in the skull. *'Edenian Spark: 'Jade sends a spark of Edenian magic across the ground of the fightline. *'Deadly Assassin: 'Jade gains the ability to extend three of her combos and gains a new sweep attack |-|Brutalities= *'Staff Infection: Coming soon... |-|Super Moves= *'Staff Buster:' Jade rushes behind her opponent, grabs her staff and slams it in the groin. She then pulls it out and smashes them in the back with it, damaging their spine and nearby bones. *'Fatal Blow:' Jade does a Staff Overhead to stun the opponent. She teleports behind the opponent and stabs them in the back before slicing their back downwards before teleporting in front of them to slash their throat. She tosses her razor-rang up and catches it in mid-air before slamming it down to the side of their skull before kicking them away. Key: Base/Revenant | White Revenant Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named characters from Tales Series and Homestuck. Gallery File:Jade_versus.png|Original Timeline Kitana. File:Jade_MKA.png|MKA Jade. File:Screen_Shot_2015-04-18_at_1.41.15_PM.png|Revenant Jade. File:MK2_Jade_1.png|MK2 Jade File:MK3_Jade_1.png|MK3 Jade File:MKD_Jade_1.png|Jade in MK: Deception Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jade (RHG) (Rock Hard Gladiators) Jade’s Profile (Both 7-B and Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Traitors Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Warriors Category:Seduction Users Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Fan Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios